The Legendary Natsu Dragneel Otustsuki in Highschool Dxd(Discontinued)
by Corey16
Summary: Follow Natsu adventures in the Highschool Dxd Natsuxharem,Isseixharem OP/GODLIKE Natsu,later on Powerful!Issei


**If you remember the poll that I created a while ago I asked 'Should I make a story where Natsu is sent to the Highschool Dxd Universe?' most of you said yes so let get right into it**

 **This takes place during fight with Raiser Peerage**

 **And here the pairings Natsu/Rossweire/Kuroka/Tiamat/Gabriel/Serafall,Issei/Rias/Akeno/Koneko/Asia/Ravel/Irina/Xenovia,Kiba/Tsubaki, Sirzechs/Grayfia,Saji/Sona**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Fairy Tail Verse

We see a young man wearing a black jacket that rip up a bit,(Naruto jacket after meeting the sage of six paths)a crismon red shirt underneath it,red fingerless biker gloves,black anbu pants,and black combat boots

This was Natsu Dragneel Otustsuki sleeping under a tree that is until a portal open up and sucking in it

* * *

Dxd Verse

Natsu appeared in the air and then drop to the ground creating a 20 ft crater

Waking him up

"Ow! Where the hell I am?"Natsu asked Kuruma

 **"Don't know kit...but I can tell you is a another dimension."Kuruma answered**

 **"** That just great."Natsu thought as he started to walk around the battlefield that was until he see Rias,Issei,and Asia facing Riser and Yubelluna

"Hey!Do y'all know where I'm?I'm kinda lost!"Natsu shouted

As the devils was shocked to see a human here

"How do you get in here you lowly human?!"Riser asked

This comment make Natsu grew tick marks

"Don't underestimate me!"Natsu shouted as he jump high in the air

Riser make a fireball and throw at Natsu make smoke appeared

"Should have stay in your real."Riser said with a smirk on his face

They heard slurping sounds

Once the smoke was gone they see Natsu eating the fire

"Eh?!"Rias,Asia,and Issei shouted while their eyes widened in shock

Natsu punch Riser in the face sending him flying to the ground and Natsu telported behind Yubelluna and punch her in the gut knocking her out

"Riser queen retired."Grayfia said the speakers

"You bastard!"Riser shouted as fire phoenix wings appeared and he fly towards Natsu

Natsu jump towards Riser

"Alright this guy control fire."Natsu thought"I guess use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Ice Dragon Roar!"Natsu shouted as the attack hit Riser making wings to disappeared and making him fall to the ground

Rias eyes widened in shock

"No w-way i-it c-can't b-be."Rias stutter

"What is it Rias?"Issei asked

"That D-dragon S-slayer M-magic."Rias said

"Dragon Slayer Magic?"Asia questioned

"It a powerful magic that can hurt or even kill Dragons I thought it was a legend and a myth."Rias said while in shocked

Issei and Asia was shocked as well

Back to the fight

Riser body was frozen except his head

Natsu walked towards him and grab him by his hair

"Do you think I'm a lowly human now."Natsu said in a calm tone

Riser spit in his face.

"Fuck you."Riser said

"You know it not nice to spit in people face."Natsu said as he kneed Riser in the gut making Riser body unfrozen and making Riser cough up blood

Natsu kick his leg and broking his leg

"What going on?!Why my Regeneration abilities isn't working?!"Riser thought as Natsu him up in the air and prepared his attack

"RASENSHURIKEN!"Natsu shouted as the attack hit Riser making smoke appeared once the smoke was gone it revealed a badly damage Riser and he was falling to the ground

"Now that over."Natsu said as he telported in front of Rias,Asia,and Issei and they was shocked

"Who are you?"Rias asked while he random her two Peerage members on guard

"Hold your horses I'm not a threat as long y'all not a threat."Natsu said

"Alright."Rias said calming down a bit

"Anyway my name is Natsu Dragneel Otustsuki."

"Name Rias Gremory."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou."

"My name is Asia Argento."

"Nice to meet you three now how the fuck we get out of here?"Natsu asked

"Just come with us."Rias said as her magic appear

"Alright."Natsu said as they slot on the magic circle

And disappeared

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I want y'all to know the pairings**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
